hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Ender Dragon
* * * * }}}}The Ender Dragon is a Boss found on the End island. It drops Dragon Fragments when killed and (depending on how much damage you do to it compared to others) it drops dragon armor. There are 7 types of dragon armor: Young, Old, Wise, Protector, Strong, Unstable and Superior. Unlike the Magma Cube Boss, which spawns naturally, the Ender Dragon must be summoned. The boss has around , varying between its different counterparts. Spawning The Ender Dragon is summoned with 8 Summoning Eyes. These eyes must be placed in the altar in the center of the nest. After all 8 are placed, the dragon is summoned and the fight will begin. Once the dragon is summoned, the dragon will hatch from an egg in the sky and start flying through the air. The door to the Dragon's Nest will shut, the gap in The End Race will be covered using glass, and Ender Crystals will spawn around the nest on top of obsidian spikes. These crystals must be destroyed to stop the dragon from regenerating health and will respawn after a certain amount of time. The Ender Dragon has many different variations it can spawn as, including Old Dragon and Wise Dragon. The names may possibly affect the Dragon's health or attacks. After the Dragon is defeated, after about one minute it will spawn the Dragon Egg for players to spawn another Dragon. Spawn Chances Each dragon except superior has a 16% chance of spawning, with superior having a 4% chance of spawn. The Fight When players are killed, they must make their way down to the Dragon's Nest again and break down the sealed door. The door has lots of health, can be attacked with both ranged and melee attacks and will open again when it's health bar is depleted. After a while, the dragon will summon groups of Zealots to distract or even kill the players. Players must attack the dragon with bows from a distance. Due to the Dragon's speed, strength and large amount of health, it's recommended to use these items: * A Hurricane Bow or Runaan's Bow enchanted with Aiming and Infinite Quiver. * Archery Potions * Strength Potions * Critical Potions * Max-Enchanted Ender Armor * A powerful melee weapon (just in case) * Silent Pearls * Remnants of the Eyes Attacks The dragon has 3 main attacks. # Rush - The dragon will fly towards players, inflicting damage # Fireball - The dragon will fly to a point on the outskirts of the arena, stop in place, then fire fireballs at players. These fireballs explode and can damage multiple players at once, and about 10 spawn before the dragon resumes flying. #'Lightning' - The dragon can summon lightning and smite players from above. This attack is instant, and cannot be avoided if targeted. Swooping and Fireballs have Massive knockback (Players hit by the dragon will be launched 25+ blocks in the air). All of the Dragons Attacks do 292-713 Damage. (Mostly around 430-565 damage.) Types The Ender Dragon has 7 different variations, with each type having their own different stats. The different types are: Drops Each player that damages the Ender Dragon will get their own loot, just like the Magma Cube Boss. The more damage a player deals, the better chance players have to get rarer drops. You can increase the chance by using summoning eyes, up to 4. See Dragon Weight for details. * Aspect of the Dragon (at least top 10 damager) * Dragon Armor (at least top 5 damager) * Dragon Fragments (you get a minimum of 3 even if you only do 10 damage) * Enchanted Ender Pearl * Ender Pearls History dealt by some Ender Dragon abilities.}} Tips * Placing 2 Summoning Eyes has been proven to be the optimal amount to place for its cost to reward ratio. * Brewing Potions may help you deal more damage. ** Helpful potions are Strength Potions, Archery Potions, Critical Potions and Spirit Potions * Having special Armor will also help you deal more damage. ** The most effective armor sets are Strong Dragon Armor with Tarantula Helmet, Superior Dragon Armor, Tarantula Armor and Tuxedos. ** If you have a crystal set and a tarantula set, you can put on your crystal set for intelligence, then switch to tarantula and fight the dragon melee. When the dragon stops spam your aote till you get there and then keep double jumping while hitting it. ** Before a fight when the dragon is about to spawn, you can prefire a few shots in the air and once the dragon spawns you can swap to your end sword and will get a bunch of extra damage. Trivia * Like the Magma Cube Boss, players will see their ranking for how much damage they dealt to the boss. * The Ender Dragon was the second Boss added to the game. * There is currently a bug in which in certain lobbies, summoned dragons will randomly dissappear after some time. The boss bar and Gregory the Opportunist is still present, but the dragon itself is missing. End Crystals still spawn around a minute after the disappearance, and it stays like that until the lobby resets. Category:Bosses